Let fate take it's course
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: A zutara story filled with time and space travel. I will continue the story!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series  
--**

**Let fate take it's course  
Prologue**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu  
_

Once upon a time, in a kingdom long gone, there were two benders. Their elements, water and fire, were clearly as opposite as their souls. They filled each other's shortcomings, without knowing they did so. Cursing, yelling, screaming at each other, was how they spent most of their days. Though these two benders of liquid and energy had many things in common. Mainly their bad temper whenever the other was around. But as they'd discovered recently, they were balancing on the small thread between love and hate. Their anger easily turned into passion.

"Zuko, how many times do I have to tell you?! Do your chores!" She yelled angrily at the former firelord.  
"I did my chores!" He yelled back, furious at her disbelieve.  
"No, you didn't! The dirty dishes are still there!"  
"I told you, those weren't there when I was cleaning up an hour ago!" He responded, trying to control his anger.  
"Are you two at it again?" Sokka asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he, Aang and the blind bandit stepped out into the courtyard. Katara and Zuko stared at one another for a second, then Katara looked away, seemingly offended and turned her rage towards her brother.  
"It's not my fault he feels too good to do the dishes!"  
"I did the dishes!" Zuko objected, once again.  
"Yeah, about that..-" Aang said, scratching the back of his neck insecurely.  
"He did," Toph interrupted Aang quickly. Katara's gaze left her brother and moved on to the young earthbender. Toph was leaning lazily against a pillar.  
"How would you know?" The waterbender asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Sheesh Katara, what's your brain made of? Don't you remember? I can tell whether someone's lying." Katara's angry look disappeared.  
"Oh, yeah, right.." She gently let her hand slide over the back of her own neck. She started to walk away with the laundry bucket, when Toph suddenly opened her mouth again.  
"That.. and-.. me and Twinkletoes kinda just had breakfast..." Toph added. Abruptly Katara turned around and her face exposed nothing but anger.  
"What?!"  
"Look Sugarqueen, it's not that big a deal." The younger girl brought out. Katara bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming again. She sighed heavily in anger and then turned and walked away. The laundry bucket still in her arms.  
"I-I'll go check on her," Zuko proposed when he suddenly noticed Aang opening his mouth to say something. He quickly ran after the angry waterbender. When the firelord was out of sight Toph opened her mouth once more.  
"So, what do you say, Twinkletoes? How 'bout we train some, just like in the old times?" Aang smiled at her, clearly happy about the offer.  
"Sure, Toph!"  
"Hey, what about me?" Sokka asked, dissatisfied with the fact that they'd left him out of their training session.  
"Ok..-" Toph responded, giving Sokka a hopeful expression.  
"You may watch," She added teasingly, causing Aang to start laughing almost immediately. Toph and Aang started walking away from him.  
"Hey! Wait up guys!" Sokka ran after them.

Katara sat by the riverside, the laundry basket on the ground beside her. She'd stripped herself from her shoes and had placed her bare feet on the ground, hugging her legs loosely. The water touched her feet slightly as it moved closer to her and then retreated again. Zuko slowed his pace and approached her, slowly.  
"How long are you gonna keep ignoring what happened?" She asked irritated, her back towards him. He sighed and smiled slightly. He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, her back against his chest.  
"You wanted us to act like nothing had happened, remember?" He asked seductively as he began softly kissing her neck.  
"I know.. but-." She tilted her head a bit, exposing more bare skin. He gently traced a line on her neck with his tongue, smiling warmly.  
"You said it'd be best, since we've both just broken up with our former partners," He whispered. Katara turned around, she looking at him, into his eyes. Then her gaze left his eyes and traveled down to his chest. With a single finger she traced a line over his chest, towards his abdomen. Closing her eyes she remembered how his bare flesh had felt under the touch of her finger. She loved the texture of his perfectly shaped chest and muscular abdomen. The small line of hair traveling down to his-. Katara's eyes snapped open and she quickly moved her hand away from the opening of his pants. He smirked at her.  
"Longing for something?" He asked teasingly, still smirking. Katara quickly got to her feet and started walking away.  
"No!" Were her last words. Zuko got up too and went after her.  
"Come on Katara, I was just teasing." Standing still for a second she stared at him, then she turned away and walked through.  
"Katara, come on!" When he went after her she started running. He ran after her, further into the forest. As he was starting to catch up with her she started throwing water at him, at first from her waterskins, then she used water from the plants. She kept walking backwards, attacking him, until she bumped her back against a tree. He approached her, slowly, because she was still attacking. Very gentle, but quickly, he pinned her arms to the tree. His lower body against hers, to make sure she couldn't kick him.  
"I was just kidding.." He told her once more. Looking her in the eyes he saw the same passion as he had seen for several days and had loved to see that faithful night. He smirked broadly, knowing how easily he could influence her at the moment, and always for that matter. He pressed his chest softly against hers, his lips mere inches from her neck.  
"I know how much you enjoyed last night," His voice deep and tempting. Katara felt herself getting aroused nearly immediately as he'd said those words, but tried to ignore this.  
"I did not enjoy it that much.."  
"Yes you did, my dear," He replied, his body softly brushed against hers for a moment.  
"You still do." Those words, that smirk she knew he had on his face, his body against hers, his so very handsome body against hers, it drove her crazy with desire, but she kept trying to resist.  
"No, I don't!" She yelled out suddenly and looked away. Zuko was about to reply when they heard a loud scream, which would've torn both their tympanums, had they not covered their ears. Both of them had their eyes shut and felt their energy slowly leaving their body. Zuko fell forwards, against Katara, who fell down on her knees, Zuko's head against her shoulder. Luckily the tree supported them.

--  
**I am aware I posted this chapter and story before, but I have decided to continue it now. And I changed the prologue slightly.**

Hope you'll enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1: Surrounded by strangers

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series  
--**

**Let fate take it's course  
Chapter 1: Surrounded by strangers**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

"Look mommy, there's a girl and boy there!" A little boy's voice sounded. The woman stared at the couple.  
"Oh, honey, umm-.. they're busy, we should go," She replied and pushed her child along, walking away. Katara slowly opened her eyes. _'There shouldn't be any people here..'_ Her eyes very slowly adjusted to the light. She snapped out of her daze when she felt Zuko's breath on a very private, clothed, part. She blushed and yelled out, waking Zuko immediately.  
"What?!" He asked, sitting up, staring into her eyes. Katara had pressed her legs together, covering her private area with her hand, as an extra protection apart from her clothing.  
"You jerk! Pervert!" She yelled out.  
"What did I do?" He asked confused.  
"Don't you realize where your face just was?!" She asked angrily, blushing heavily. Zuko scanned her body for any abnormalities. He stopped when he spotted her hands.  
"Ooooh.." He replied, smirking slightly.  
"Wipe that smirk off your face, jerk!" Katara yelled out and got up quickly. She looked around herself and noticed they had an audience. She blushed even heavier than before and walked off.  
"Katara, wait-!" Zuko called, but she had vanished into the surrounding bunch of people that had gathered.  
"Ok, people, there's nothing to see here, just the firelord having a little accidental nap on a friend's lap." He was surprised when no one seemed to leave and they all started to stare at him even more intensely.  
"Firelord? Is this guy crazy?" Only now Zuko noticed the strange clothes these people were wearing. He'd never seen anything alike.  
"Maybe we should call the cops?"  
"We best get out of here before he inflicts any of those illusions on to our kids." With that most of them left, leaving a fairly confused firelord by himself. It took him about two seconds before he realized that Katara had run away a little while ago. He got up and ran after her, or at least in the direction he thought he saw her leave.

Katara kept running and running until she finally bumped into someone. She looked up, the most agitating look on her face and saw the man. He smiled politely at her.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry, lady?" He asked charmingly.  
"Home, now get out of my way," She replied and tried to push him aside.  
"Now, wait a minute, you bumped into me, young lady, how 'bout an apology?" The man replied, having grabbed hold of her arm. Katara looked him in the eyes and saw the grin on his face. '_He reminds me of that spoiled firelord.'_  
"Get out of the way!" She repeated herself, glaring daggers at the man. The 'wound' of Zuko's behavior was way too fresh for her to be polite at the moment. The man was about the same age as Zuko she assumed and for some reason he was now smiling at her. He let go of her arm, still smiling warmly at the girl.  
"Are you alright?" He asked friendly. Katara seemed somewhat surprised and couldn't help but smile faintly.  
"I'm fine."

"Is this the man you told me about?"  
"Yes, that's him. He was bothering a young lady.. She ran off though, I have no idea where she went," The woman told the police officer. Zuko seemed quite agitated, he had been handcuffed by the man in the strange uniform and had no idea why or what was going on.  
"This is not how you treat the firelord! If Mai's uncle sent you again you can tell him the break up was mutual this time!" He told, his voice filled with anger and irritation. The policeman looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"You're not entirely sober, are you?" He asked, suspicious of the young man. With every word Zuko got more agitated, he parted his lips and-.. nothing came. No fire, nothing. He was taken aback by his inability to bend. _'How can that be?'_

"So, where do you live exactly?" Katara was lost, she had already realized this. In fact she had realized it back in the park, this was definitely not the air temple and it wasn't deserted either. There were lots of people around here, though they looked a bit odd, even this man. He wore some kind of blue baggy pants and a red shirt with strange symbols on it which she didn't recognize.  
"You don't need to help me, I'm fine by myself," She stated, looking at him.  
"Aww, come on, I just wanna help you get home," His voice was overly sweet, which caused her to laugh a bit. It didn't suit him at all.  
"I can handle it myself." He looked at her for a moment and sighed.  
"You're a runaway, aren't you?" He asked softly, compassion in his voice.  
"Runaway? I'm eighteen!" Katara seemed somewhat insulted by the comment.  
"Even eighteen-year-olds can run, right?" He responded, giving her a wink.  
"Look, I'm just lost, not running." The waterbender sighed softly.  
"It was foolish to go off without Zuko.." She added in a whisper, though it was directed more at herself than at her newfound companion.  
"There's a shelter nearby, for people like you." Katara looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"For people like me?"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be provided for you at government expense." _'This makes no sense at all..'_  
"Do you understand?" Zuko looked at the man, still agitated by this entire situation.  
"Why am I here?" He asked, sitting on the bench in his cell.

"In case the young lady you assaulted wants to press charges, otherwise we'll let you go in the morning."  
"A shelter for the homeless..?" The waterbender asked softly. She looked around and found nothing but people who were poorly dressed and some that seemed to have forgotten to wash themselves.  
"I volunteer here." He told her and guided her along to a couch. She sat down, still observing this shelter a little.  
"I have a home."  
"Yes, but right now you're lost. You can leave whenever you want. Just-.. I would appreciate it if you stayed here tonight. Since you have nowhere better to go." The man obviously thought she was in denial and it bothered Katara, but right now she needed a place to sleep, a place like this. She couldn't stray off too far or Zuko might not find her.  
"Fine, I'll stay."

--

**AN: **Zuko is right, it makes no sense xD To him that is. Anyways. I know it's short, but it took me long enough to write two pages (in Word) and this way I get to upload it earlier, to prove my point, which is:

**_I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY!!_**

I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
